Crow Armburst vs Yuri Lowell
In the Final Match of Round One in The Outsiders Tournament, Crow Armburst of Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (nominated by ZMusok) squares off against Yuri Lowell of Tales of Vesperia (nominated by Roymaster11)!! Who will win and secure their place in Round Two?!?! For the tournament's roster. click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! For John1Thousand's tournament, click here!!! The Interlude In the dark room of the Mysterious Figure "Alas the Final Match is here!!!" The mysterious figure joyfully exclaimed and wave it's hands into the air. All of the monitors found all over the room were now displaying a grey-haired young man lying down on smooth-surfaced rock atop a mountain summit. "Hehehe... Time for him to meet his competitor!" And with that, the mysterious figure began tapping a bunch of buttons placed on a nearby panel. At the mountain summit Crow Armburst had been teleported to this mountain summit for some strange reason. A reason that gave him the perfect opportunity to do the one thing he did best: Nap. Time passed by as it did normally though the sleeping student paid no heed. It would've continued to do had a blue portal not appear and spill out another unfortunate victim of the mysterious figure's diabolical plans. Yuri Lowell's peaceful hibernation had been disturbed. 1 Strike. Then he bumped into a random woman, knocking her bag of her hands in the process. 2 Strikes. Then he was spilled out of blue portal face-first onto this mountain summit. That's 3 Strikes. By this point, Yuri had had enough of what life was gonna throw at him. The swordsman of Brave Vesperia stood up, clutching his head while taking a peek around. "Where the hell am I?" He asked aloud. Something stirred with a groan nearby and Yuri turned his attention towards the source of the noise. Crow had awoken and was now sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Uh..." He glanced up to see someone else on the same mountain summit that he was. "Who are you?" The Thors Military Academy attendee asked. Yuri didn't exactly feel safe around the grey-haired stranger and kept one hand on his Katana handle just in case. "The name's Yuri, and...", Yuri waved to the environment all around them, "Do you know where the hell we are?" He asked back. Crow shrugged and proceeded to return to sleep, much to Yuri's dismay. "Uh.. What are you doing?" "Gonna go back to sleep. Goodnight-er, good day. Whatever." And with that, Crow laid back down on the rock and would've fallen asleep had Yuri not throw a couple of pebbles at his head. Crow gave the swordsman a hard glare in response. "What the hell man?" "What do you mean what the hell? Do you know even where we are?!" Yuri spat back but the academy attendee wasn't fazed and began to stand up. "I don't really care. But since you're here.", He reached behind the rock he had been napping on and produced his Double Saber, "You might as well fight me." Yuri, seeing no other choice to prove his point, nodded and unsheathed his Katana. "Let's go!" The Melee ARE YOU READY? LET'S ROCK!!! (60 seconds) Both fighters lunged at each other and clashed blades. Despite the unwieldy weapon of the academy attendee, Yuri struggled to push his opponent away, most likely due to the heavy weight and annoyed but resilient determination of Crow. With physical force not a good option to take, Yuri faked a pushback from the clash prompting Crow to pushback even harder. However, as he did so, the swordsman of Brave Vesperia quickly side-stepped and Crow fell to the ground as a result. He rolled to his back and raised the Double Saber just in time to deny a sword strike from Yuri. He shoved the swordsman away and kipped-up. The academy attendee charged and did a series of flips while also spinning his Double Saber around, Darth Maul-style. Yuri wasn't impressed. The swordsman opened his free palm and red energy began gathering all around it. (50 seconds) The second that Crow got close, Yuri rushed forward, open palm first. An opening amidst Crow's acrobatics earned him a Raging Blast from Yuri as the red energy around his open palm suddenly formed into a sizeable sphere and exploded against Crow, sending him flying to the edge of the summit. He stabbed the ground with the Double Saber to ensure that he didn't fall to his doom. The military student unearthed his unusual weapon and jumped high into the air. Before he even started descended, Crow produced three Wild Cards in his right hand and flung them at Yuri. The swordsman hefted his Katana and swatted the cards away. They erupted into flames as they landed near him. One of which, singed his eyebrows. Yuri gazed up and bore witness as even Wild Cards were tossed towards him. "You've got to be kidding me!", He complained loudly, struggling as the many projectiles zeroed in on him and he was forced to slash and slice them away. (40 seconds) Three particular Wild Cards were grouped together as they sailed towards Yuri. He swatted a couple more away then turned his attention to the trio of projectiles. However, as they were about to be countered by Yuri's Katana, they erupted in a bright flash of light, blinding and dazing Yuri. With his opponent left completely unprotected by his Wild Cards, Crow dove down and kicked the swordsman in the face just as he recovered his eyesight in time to see a leather boot enlarge in his vision. Much like Crow being attacked by Yuri's Raging Blast, Yuri almost stumbled off the summit to his death, though also much like Crow, Yuri used his weapon to steady himself. The academy attendee didn't so much as wait for him to recover, lunging at the swordsman with his Double Saber raised for a downwards smite. Big mistake as Yuri counterattacked with his Tiger Blade combat art, slashing upwards and then downwards as he landed. Yuri lifted his Katana to stab down but Crow gave him a boot to the stomach instead. (30 seconds) "Oof!" Yuri was winded and stumbled back. Crow kipped-up but was rewarded with a punch to the cheek, sending him spinning back in a daze. The swordsman of Brave Vesperia charged in, slashing and slicing Crow before double-kicking him in the sides. The military student was forced a good few feet away. He stuck his palm out to Yuri and a dozen glittering, red spheres suddenly appeared out of thin-air. Half of them were launched at the swordsman who dodged to the side only to find the same spheres sent after him, now chasing after him. He prepared himself for a counterattack, however, before he slash the spheres away, they transformed into large mechanical spheres mid-air. (24 seconds) They imploded into bright sparks, with bolts of lightning surging out from the miniature explosions and shocking Yuri to the bone. Meanwhile, Crow, along with his remaining Spark Spheres, closed try distance between them and shoulder-charged Yuri, followed up by a wicked dropkick. As Yuri stumbled back, Crow's remaining Spark Spheres crashed into him, electrifying the swordsman even more. (20 seconds) Despite this, Yuri shook off the shock rather quickly and close-lined Crow as the latter stood up. He stabbed down once again, but this time Yuri's Katana made contact and pierced the academy attendee in the stomach area. In response, Crow spat out blood right into the swordsman's eyes, blinding him temporarily. He hopped up and slashed Yuri across both legs, causing the swordsman to grunt out in pain and stagger back. Crow attempted another blade-strike but was stabbed in the shoulder with a flick of Yuri's wrist. The swordsman wiped away the last vestiges of Crow's blood from his eyes, though his vision was still a bit stained from the bodily substance. Both were injured severely from their constant fighting. However, even while injured, Yuri rushed forward and began slashing and slicing Crow with his Katana, rising into the air as he did so from using his Wailing Havoc technique. A pummel from his sword's hilt and Crow was sent crash-landing onto the summit. (10 seconds) He staggered up, his vision blurry and his entire body aching like a motha-f#%ka. Yuri touched down on the ground and charged at him. Crow did the same and they clashed blades once again, though this time, neither person gained any ground from the other. (6 seconds) Their clash held firm. No one made any other, extra attacks due to all of the wounds they were currently sustaining. Finally both fighters jumped away from each other. A second passed and they both began running towards each other, screaming at the top of whatever remained in their lungs as the distance between them gradually decreased. Crow hefted his Double Saber with both hands for a horizontal slash. Yuri did the same. Mere inches away from each other, both fighters struck past their opponent. Only their dark silhouettes were shown as they held their weapons out in front of them, stood still from successful attacks. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Crow fell to his knees, panting and breathing heavily. "Ugh... Is it over?", He muttered weakly and turned around. The sight of his opponent still standing blew his mind. "Oh, come. On..." Crow attempted to stand up but failed miserably. Yuri slowly turned around and gave Crow a pained glared. Their eyes met and a mental stand-off was seemingly underway. Moments passed and neither fighter let up. Their stare-off still going. In the dark room of the Mysterious Figure The figure, sat upon it's chair, scowled. "Oh my goodness... Just die alread-" It's complaint was cutoff when another being, or should I say two beings entered the frame of the many monitors around the dark room. The figure wasn't amused. "Well... It appears that I had forgotten about her..." The figure slowly shook it's head from side to side, it's glowing red eyes closed shut in disappointment. Back to the summit Crow and Yuri's stare-off was suddenly ended when sounds of wings swooping through air entered their ears. They looked to the side and saw a Pegasus, sat atop was a Japanese woman is feudal armour with short red-hair with a Naginata slung across her back. She dismounted from her winged steed and took a couple of steps towards the injured combatants. Both Crow and Yuri noticed that her red leg was bleeding though the woman didn't seem to mind. Silence followed. A moment passed before someone broke the silence. "Who the f*%k are you?" Crow blurted out loud. "She's your next opponent." A malicious voice suddenly boomed out. Crow turned to look to his left and was rewarded with a punch to the face. Crow's perspective What... The hell? Who attacked me? I was downed from the surprise attack. While facedown on the ground, my gradually narrowing vision bore witness to some being with unusually shaped dark wings and long claws situated on it's hands. That woman who had suddenly flown onto the summit, where I currently lay facedown on, was knocked silly by my attacker. My opponent - what was his name again? - tried to defend himself, but that failed hopelessly. Throughout all of this, one question kept bugging the living daylights out of me: Who attacked me? View of the summit The mysterious figure had finally intervened personally. It had incapacitated all three people found atop the summit and was now staring down at them in disappointment. "(sigh of exasperation). See? This is what you Humans make me do." The figure accused, it's glowing red eyes darting from Crow to Yuri to Hinoka. "Alas, I must choose a winner." The figure stated and picked up both Hinoka and Crow by their collars before vanishing into the blue portal that it had emerged from in the first place. The Result This melee's winner is... Crow Armburst!!! (Plays I'll Remember You, The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II) Atop the pedestal, Crow Armburst is doing what he does best: Napping. The Voting Crow Armburst: 14 Votes Yuri Lowell: 13 Votes Crow Armburst, though he doesn't realize it, advances to Round Two!!! A Special Message :) Hey guys! TheOneLegend here to thank all of you for nominating and participating in my first ever One Minute Melee Tournament: The Outsiders Tournament! It's been a blast so far and I hope to continue doing so as we now advance to Round Two! Which starts this Thursday, March 9th 2017. For now, read the fate of the remaining nominees by clicking here!! '''Spoilers!!!! '''Be sure to read the rest of the matches in Round One before reading the continuation of the storyline. As always, the link to the roster is here!!! And the link to the tournament's introduction is here!! I wwanna give a special thanks to MP999, Roymaster11 and John1Thousand for contributing the fantastic thumbnails for each of the Matches so far! Also a big shoutout to Finnmcmissilecar for enlarging the thumbnails early on! You guys rock!! And a BIG THANK YOU to those who participated in this tournament, whether it's by voting or nominating or both!! ALL OF YOU ARE AWESOME AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF THE OUTSIDERS TOURNAMENT! PS: Try to guess who exactly is the 'Mysterious Figure'! Message me on my wall or just leave comments down on the matches! Happy Guessing and Reading!!! -TheOneLegend :) Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees